Picture Perfect
by DivergentNephil
Summary: The picture shows Clary with lipstick all over her chin, a smile on her face. Jace looks equally breathless, with an huge grin on his face and an huge hickey on his neck. Simon looks scared, and Isabelle looks pissed off. Alec has sparkles on his face and looks as annoyed as his sister. Magnus is just standing to the side with Max, looking cool. ONE SHOT


**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Though a lot of you reading this don't care. This is based of a Christmas card my family received last Christmas. Though not as crazy.**

**Disclaimer: CC owns the TMI characters and stuff.**

* * *

Snow is gently falling outside, as Jocelyn looks at a picture in bewilderment. The picture shows Clary with lipstick all over her chin, a breathless smile on her face. Jace looks equally breathless, with an equally huge grin on his face and an equally huge hickey on his neck. Simon looks scared, and Isabelle looks pissed off and for some odd reason is holding a rabbit. Alec has sparkles on his face and looks as annoyed as his sister. Magnus is just standing on the side, looking cool, with Max on the other side.

"What on Earth...?" Jocelyn stares at the picture some more, a curious Luke. looking over her shoulder.

"What a lovely bunch." Luke remarks sarcastically.

* * *

"Jesus!" Isabelle opens the door and Simon is inside in a split second.

"Actually, it's me. But I've been told the resemblance is startling." He chuckled at his joke.

Isabelle doesn't look happy. "Shut up. I called you over because I really hoped you have experience with pets."

"Pets?" Simon mulls over this. "I had a goldfish named Elvis, he lasted a week. Then a turtle that died in our washing machine. Then a goldfish that suffocated in the little pirate ship in his tank. And my cat right now who has miraculously not met it's tragic demise."

Isabelle winces. "Surprisingly, that's better than my history with pets. Anyways, it's Max. He got this new rabbit to keep him company and-"

"Wait. What's the name?"

"Spunky." Isabelle rolls her eyes. "I didn't name him. As I was saying, he got it to keep him company and it won't shut up."

"Rabbits make noises?" Simon asks as Isabelle leads him through the Institute's hallways to Max's room.

"Yeah. I don't know if rabbits are supposed to purr though."

"Sorry?" Simon cups a hand around his ear. "I thought you said he purrs."

"He does." Isabelle opens the door and Simon is hit with the sound of purring.

"What the fu-"

"Simon? Help me!" Max cried out.

Simon has hardly spoken to Max, but decides to help anyways. "When did his start?"

"Yesterday." Max answers. Isabelle lounges on the bed.

"Have you tried this?" Simon presses a finger into the back of its neck and it's quiet.

"YAY! THANKS SO MU-"

"Purr."

* * *

"Magnus! Leave me alone!" Alec slams the door of his room just for effect.

"Alec dear, I just think it would be nice to have a few sparkles on you. Make you more...shiny."

"No way. I'd rather eat Isabelle's cooking than have glitter and sparkles on me. I'd feel like Edward Cullen."

"You wouldn't rather eat her cooking!" Magnus cringes delicately at the thought of the vile food.

Alec pauses. "You're right. But still-"

BAM.

Magnus had tried to do some kind of jig to celebrate being right, when his long arm knocked over a pot of long-lasting glitter from Henry a while back. Off the shelf and onto

Alec's.

Head.

* * *

"Jace." Clary smiled against Jace's lips.

This was one of the better moments in their relationship. The carefree happy times. Clary had just got back from shopping for lipstick with Isabelle. She had bought a bright red hue to match her hair and pale skin. It had looked great.

Had being the keyword. Now it was smeared all over her face as Jace kissed her. She didn't really care now, but later she'd fuss and fix it all up.

"I'm sorry about your lipstick." Jace said, not sounding sorry at all as he caressed her hair.

"Whatever." She sucked on his neck.

* * *

"Or this?" Simon tried his fifteenth method. By now Isabelle was wearing ear plugs and Max just had his fingers plugging his ears.

The method was a dangerous one. Simon took out a lighter and lit it, coming close to the purring monstrosity in order to scare it out of purring. Like scaring someone with the hiccups.

Unfortunately for Spunky, an inconvenient breeze swept through the room and the flame flickered.

Then lit Spunky on fire.

Max started screaming, as well as Simon, who was slapping the rabbit trying to put out the fire. Instead of purring noises, it was making odd little shrieking noises.

Isabelle jumped off the bed and dumped a glass of water on Spunky. The fire burned out and the room was deathly quiet.

"Thanks so much Simon!" Max hugged Simon.

"Max! He just set him on _fire_!" Isabelle screamed.

"But he stopped purring!"

The tree were quiet again and indeed, the stupid thing had stopped!

"THANK YOU!" Isabelle hugged Simon. Except Simon had put out a hand to stop her because he thought she was going to kill him for setting the rabbit on fire.

So his hand grabbed her boob.

"Simon!" Isabelle grabbed Spunky and chased a sprinting Simon out of the room. Max followed happily, happy because Spunky had shut up.

Line break  
"Clary! This thing is huge!" Jace pointed to the hickey. But he couldn't be mad at her, her lipstick was so smeared she looked like a clown.

"I'm sorry!" Clary giggled. "Let's go to the library, there might be a rune for hiding hickeys."

* * *

"MAGNUS! HOW DO I GET THIS OFF?" Alec was standing in his washroom, scrubbing at the sparkles while Magnus stood uncomfortably in the door frame.

"See, Henry kind of designed this to last a while."

"WHY?!"

"I asked him to! I was tired off all my glitter falling off." Magnus defended.

"I need this off!" Alec stared imploringly at Magnus.

Magnus sighed. "I'm sure he gave me a book on how to take it off. Lets go to the library."

* * *

"Robert. We don't have any recent pictures of the kids ever since Clary and Simon came!" Maryse fretted as she scrolled through a mundane device, a Camera.

"Let's get one now! It can be our Christmas card!" Robert grabbed Maryse' hand and they walked out of their room and found all the kids screaming in the library at each other.

Well, just Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus. Clary and Jace were kissing and Max was standing off to the side, trying to ignore the curses from his sister.

Quick as a rabbit on steroids and hopped up on sugar, Maryse yelled, "say cheese!"

On cue, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the camera.

_Click_.

* * *

**Well? Tell me what you thought in a review! You know you want to! ;) **


End file.
